The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Schefflera actinophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Camille’. ‘Camille’ is a new cultivar of umbrella plant grown for use as an ornamental tropical plant.
‘Camille’ was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally occurring branch mutation on an unnamed and unpatented plant of Schefflera actinophylla that was growing in a container at his nursery in Delray Beach, Fla. in April of 2005.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by air layering by the Inventor in Delray Beach, Fla. in 2005. Asexual propagation by air layering and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.